


Forgery

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команде Артура был нужен самый лучший имитатор, и так уж случилось, что им оказался бывший морской пехотинец, самовольно покинувший проект «Сомнацин». Пехотинца звали Имсом, и хотя он завязал с дримшерингом, Артур был твердо намерен его переубедить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285756) by [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013.  
> Вычитка: Бьянка ♥  
> Баннер: Bri An

Имитация во сне — и подделка картин в реальности. Артур невольно улыбнулся.

Его команде нужен был самый лучший имитатор, и так уж случилось, что этим имитатором оказался бывший морской пехотинец, самовольно покинувший проект «Сомнацин». Дезертира звали Имсом, и, хотя он завязал с дримшерингом, Артур был твердо намерен его переубедить.

Чтобы найти информацию на Имса, Артуру пришлось использовать все свои возможности — что бы ни заставило имитатора податься в бега, оно было надежно погребено в недрах проекта. Но и то, до чего Артур все-таки докопался, впечатляло. Ученые, писавшие отчеты — циничные, искушенные мужчины и женщины, годами работавшие над проектом, — наперебой _восторгались_ тем, на что способен Имс в снах. 

И именно поэтому Артур очутился в Берлине, перед тяжелой деревянной дверью, размышляя, как бы ему заманить Имса обратно в мир дримшеринга.

В ответ на легкий стук Артура дверь распахнулась, открывая залитую светом комнату с деревянным полом и резными панелями, высокими потолками, люстрой и кремовыми, похожими на свадебный торт, портьерами.

Голос человека по ту сторону двери звучал приглушенно.  
— Оружие?

— Глок, — сказал Артур, приподнимая пиджак и показывая плечевую кобуру. — Это разумная предосторожность.

— Очень осмотрительно, — отрывистый английский акцент выдавал выходца из высших слоев общества.

Артур вошел, и дверь резко захлопнулась за его спиной.

Он невольно вскинул брови. Артур знал, что Имс привлекателен, он провел тщательное расследование и видел много фотографий Имса, но фото не передавали ни шарма, ни очарования, ни улыбки — ни блеска острого ума в этих дымчато-серых глазах.

Артура тут же неудержимо потянуло к этому человеку. Он сжал челюсть — это было совсем некстати. И не то чтобы он не мог с собой справиться… но такой неприятности Артур не ожидал.

— А у меня Зиг Зауэр, — Имс приподнял свой льняной пиджак для демонстрации. — Как ты сказал, предосторожность. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Артура, и тому стоило усилий не отвести взгляд. — Значит, ты — Артур.

— А вы — Имс.

— Артур. Какое милое имя, — сказал Имс, растягивая губы в дразнящей улыбке.

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил Артур.

Его дразнили из-за имени всю жизнь, и он уже давно не обижался. И даже почти не злился — теперь. 

— Король Артур был моей первой любовью, — мечтательно сообщил Имс.

Артур молча вытаращился на него.  
В конце концов, он выдавил:  
— Разве он для вас не староват?

Имс усмехнулся.  
— Мама подарила мне _«Le Morte d’Arthur»_ на мой одиннадцатый день рождения, и я до сих пор обожаю эту книгу, — на названии книги Имс перешел на идеальный французский акцент, и Артур вздрогнул от удовольствия. Он был совершенно бесстыжим франкофилом, а акцент делал с голосом Имса чудесные вещи — хотя этот голос в любом случае мог превратить даже чтение списка покупок в секс по телефону. — Я недавно приобрел книгу с иллюстрациями Обри Бердсли, она чертовски прекрасна.

— У меня есть такая, — губы Артура приоткрылись от удивления. — Мне нравится Бердсли.

— Хммм… — Имс постучал пальцами по подбородку, — возможно, я смог бы достать для тебя что-нибудь из его творчества. Если тебе интересно.

— Не думал, что вы принимаете заказы.

— Обычно нет. Но для привлекательного мужчины с моим любимым именем я смогу сделать исключение.

Артур едва сдержал улыбку, но умудрился сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Было бы глупо поддаться на такой банальный комплимент — даже если голос Имса делал любое слово гораздо более значимым.  
— Посмотрим.

Имс кивнул и окинул Артура еще одним долгим и внимательным взглядом.  
— Что ж, — наконец сказал он, расплываясь в слишком уж сияющей улыбке, — взглянем на картину?

— Конечно.

Мольберт стоял в центре комнаты, укрытый белой тканью. Имс убрал покрывало, и Артур уставился на картину.

Она шокировала, как и большая часть творчества Бэкона: двое мужчин сплелись в диком единении, секс и насилие перемешались.

Артур увидел картину несколько месяцев назад в офисе одного русского мафиози — пока руки этого русского обнимали Артура за талию, а губы ласкали шею. И несмотря на попытки Дмитрия его отвлечь, Артур как следует изучил полотно.

Прежде чем сдаться и наконец-то потрахаться.

Отношения были короткими, но устраивали обе стороны, и расстались они вполне довольные друг другом. Артур звонил Дмитрию вчера, чтобы убедиться, что картина по-прежнему висит на своем месте.

Копия была просто идеальной — если бы Артур не знал, что это подделка, то ни за что бы ни заподозрил. Каждый мазок кисти, каждое размытое пятно краски и искаженная черта как будто принадлежали Бэкону.

Подобного Артур тоже не ожидал. Все, что касалось Имса, заставало его врасплох, и Артур чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи, точно хлипкое суденышко, затерянное в штормовом море. Артур _ненавидел_ потерю контроля. Он сложил руки на груди и постарался расслабиться, пока не почувствовал, как напряжение послушно его покидает.

— Такие картины нравятся не каждому, — заметил стоящий в стороне Имс, спрятав руки в карманы.

— Конечно, мы познакомились всего пять минут назад, но вы уже должны были заметить — я не «каждый».

— Само собой, Артур, само собой.

Что-то в голосе Имса заставило Артура оторваться от картины и перевести взгляд на его лицо — и наткнуться на ответный взгляд, полный вожделения, которое Имс даже не пытался скрывать. Артур сглотнул, возвращаясь к картине… и, после долгой паузы, вновь посмотрел на Имса.

— Я вижу, _вы_ тоже не «каждый».

— Надеюсь, что так, — Имс подошел к Артуру ближе, и теперь их разделяла всего лишь пара футов, — иначе жить было бы скучно, верно?

— У скуки есть свои плюсы.

— Хотя мы действительно встретились только пять минут назад, я уверен — на самом деле ты так не считаешь. Ты… — Имс сделал паузу и улыбнулся еще шире, — азартный человек.

— Правда, Имс? И почему же вы так думаете?

Имс кивнул на картину.  
— Ну, для начала — тебе нравится Бэкон.

— Это так, — согласился Артур, возвращаясь к полотну. — Я считаю, то, как он органично сочетает секс и насилие, достойно восхищения. 

— Мне больше нравятся его портреты, — сказал Имс, изучая свою работу. — Не пойми меня превратно — я ценю, что в сексе есть насилие — ладно, я и сам не возражаю против капельки насилия в сексе, — но его работы меня тревожат. Своей грубостью, возможно, своей натуралистичностью.

Это прозвучало так искренне, что Артур невольно задумался — что же, в таком случае, заставило Имса нарисовать именно это полотно?  
— Реальность часто тревожит, — сказал он.

— Верно, — на лице Имса появилось веселье, легкое и теплое, как солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь тучи в ненастный день.

И все вдруг встало на свои места.

Имс действительно был имитатором. И это касалось не только снов и картин, но и самой его личности: он был не только творцом, но и предметом искусства. Все в его внешности было тщательно подобрано, чтобы отвлечь стороннего наблюдателя — одежда, эти несочетающиеся узоры и дисгармоничные цвета, призванные привлечь внимание к себе — и отвлечь от человека, скрытого за ними. Легкая улыбка, оглушающее очарование — все это было маской, отводом глаз.

Инстинкты Артура кричали, что отсюда надо убираться.

Отчасти эти инстинкты были профессиональными — с такими людьми, как Имс, играть не стоило. Отчасти личными — Артура пугало, как сильно его влекло к Имсу. Интеллект был самой большой слабостью Артура, и те несколько раз, что он влюблялся, его избранниками становились чрезвычайно умные люди. И здесь ему стоило готовиться к чему-то подобному: Имс с отличием окончил Оксфорд, а отчеты по проекту «Сомнацин» неоднократно упоминали, что он разбирается в сложном устройстве ПЭСИВа и знает, как смеси действуют на организм.

Увы, Артур не мог себе позволить следовать инстинктам. Если он не убедит Имса присоединиться к команде, дело обещает стать очень трудным. Им нужен имитатор для этой работы — и им нужен лучший имитатор.

Пора было бросить притворяться.  
— Мистер Имс, я не был с вами до конца откровенен. Я пришел сюда вовсе не для того, чтобы купить картину. И я знаю, что это подделка — ваша работа, кстати, — а оригинал все еще висит в кабинете Дмитрия Могилевича.

— И как же ты это узнал?

— У нас с Дмитрием был секс. — Возможно, прямо сказав, с какими людьми он связан, Артур произведет на Имса определенное впечатление.

Но тот всего лишь приподнял бровь.  
— Тогда у нас есть кое-что общее.

Артур моргнул.

— Иначе как бы я смог хорошо разглядеть ее и сделать такой убедительной? — пояснил Имс. — Но Дмитрий здорово отвлекает, согласен?

Какое-то время они внимательно смотрели друг на друга.  
— Так что тебе нужно, Артур? Тебя и в самом деле зовут Артур?

Пожалуй, честность — лучшее оружие, решил Артур.  
— Мне нужно произвести извлечение, и я хочу убедить вас присоединиться к моей команде.

На лице Имса промелькнуло удивление, на миг открывая истинные чувства.

— Ну и ну, — он провел руками по ужасной рубашке с узором из огурцов. — Извлечение, хм… Интересно, как ты про меня узнал?

— Узнавать — это моя работа, — ответил Артур и жестом указал на обтянутую парчой софу у стены. — Почему бы нам не присесть и все не обсудить?

Секунду Имс хмурился, будто собирался отказать — но тут же кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Я выслушаю.

Имс действительно выслушал. Он мало что знал об извлечениях, был знаком с несколькими людьми, которые этим занимались — люди, впрочем, не были в курсе, что Имс участвовал в проекте «Сомнацин». Артур рассказал о работе, о том, какую роль он предлагал Имсу, и о других членах команды. Гонорар он тоже упомянул, хотя был уверен, что деньги — не то, чем Имс заинтересуется.

— Когда я был в армии, — сказал Имс в конце концов, — там использовали ПЭСИВ, чтобы делать довольно неприятные вещи, — в Артуре вспыхнуло любопытство, которое он постарался скрыть. Имс, позабавленный его реакцией, улыбнулся. — Я не собираюсь рассказывать, какие именно, но уверяю тебя — у меня были причины завязать с дримшерингом.

Он выглядел незаинтересованным, поэтому Артур надавил.  
— Но это творчество, перед которым художнику вроде вас наверняка трудно устоять.

— Это творчество — оно вроде героина для наркомана, — улыбка Имса померкла, будто скрылась за тенью от грозовой тучи. — Уж я-то знаю, я это проходил и я не повторю своих ошибок, — добавил он с обезоруживающей честностью. — Я полагал, что никогда не вернусь в дримшеринг.

— Но вы _могли бы?_

— Мне трудно устоять перед идеально одетым мужчиной, — легкая, фальшивая улыбка снова была на месте. Артур почувствовал разочарование: человек, скрывающийся под маской, интриговал его. — Я отвечу после того, как взгляну на сон.

— Позвольте купить вам кофе, и тогда…

— Я увижу, что спрятано под этой очаровательной рубашкой от Бёрберри?

Артур усмехнулся.  
— Мы все обсудим и посмотрим, что вы решите.

— О нас и невероятном сексе?

— О работе.

— И сексе?

— Очень самоуверенно, мистер Имс.

— Вовсе нет, Артур. Я очень хорошо умею читать людей — именно поэтому я и могу делать во снах то, что делаю. — Имс произнес это без капли тщеславия. — Как быстро ты моргаешь, как держишь руки — все имеет значение.

— То есть, вы читаете меня, как открытую книгу? — Артур почувствовал раздражение — он терпеть не мог штампы.

— Хммм. Как книгу на языке, который я знаю не очень хорошо. Может быть, японском: вся эта хирагана, катакана… И кандзи добавляют сложности… Но я могу прочитать достаточно, чтобы сказать — я тебе нравлюсь.

Имс подвинулся ближе, пока их ноги не соприкоснулись, и пробежался пальцами по бедру Артура.

Проигнорировав теплую дрожь, прокатившуюся по спине, Артур сбросил руку со своей ноги и наградил Имса ледяным взглядом.

— Хорошо. Я признаю, что вы — очень привлекательный мужчина. И пытающийся всеми средствами избежать моего делового предложения. Может быть, потому что боитесь?

Повисла пауза, и на мгновение под слоями масок и легких улыбок Артур увидел проблеск чего-то темного, и злого, и _опасного._

Он слегка подвинулся, позволяя своему пиджаку распахнуться и открыть доступ к оружию. Без сомнения, Имс это понял, но Артур предпочитал потерять элемент неожиданности, зато приобрести несколько секунд.

Имс выпрямился и скрестил руки.  
— Что бы ты ни откопал в своем расследовании, я не трус. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы станем доверять друг другу, и я расскажу, почему сбежал из проекта. А сейчас, скажем так, ты меня заинтриговал. Давай превратим твое предложение насчет кофе в ужин, и я выслушаю предложение до конца. 

После долгой паузы Артур вздохнул.  
— Ужин.

По пути к выходу Артур задержался у мольберта. Картина действительно была произведением искусства.  
— Она все еще продается?

Имс удивленно поднял брови и кивнул.  
— Да. Наверное, стоит дать тебе скидку, раз ты знаешь, что это подделка. Зачем она тебе? Приятные воспоминания о сексе с Дмитрием?

— Думаю, она поможет мне лучше понять, что вы скрываете под маской.

— О, Артур, — Имс рассмеялся с такой радостью, что окончательно сбил Артура с толку. — Ты даже не представляешь.

***

Прошло три недели после успешного извлечения.

Три недели пробуждений в теплой постели рядом с Имсом. Это удивляло Артура каждое утро — он редко встречался с кем-то так долго и еще реже хотел, чтобы отношения не кончались.

Артур сонно улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по поросшей щетиной щеке. Он ступал на опасную территорию, но не мог заставить себя остановиться. Секс был невероятным, Имс был остроумным и находчивым — и потрясающе готовил. Если бы мама познакомилась с Имсом, она бы объявила его ангелом-хранителем и принялась расспрашивать о свадьбе.

При мысли о знакомстве матери с Имсом Артур нахмурился. Не дай бог это когда-либо произойдет. 

Артур выскользнул из кровати и прокрался в ванную, неторопливо принял душ, вытер мокрые волосы. Имс любил перебирать его вьющиеся пряди пальцами — когда Артур был достаточно расслаблен, чтобы позволять это. Сегодня был один из таких дней.

Поставив кофе на плиту, Артур сел за стол и включил ноутбук, размышляя, что приготовить на завтрак. Открыл только что пришедшее на электронную почту сообщение…

Мысли о кофе и завтраке тут же оказались позабыты.

Когда Имс перед извлечением передал ему свою подделку, Артур попросил одну подругу из мира искусства взглянуть на полотно. И теперь наконец-то пришел ответ.

 _Артур,_ — начиналось письмо. — _Полагаю, ты знаешь, что картина — подделка, так что мы опустим эту информацию. Я беспокоюсь за душевное здоровье человека, написавшего ее. Это произведение искусства, конечно, блестящая подделка, но она нарисована поверх другой картины, другой подделки, такой же превосходной, как и Бэкон. У меня нет слов, так что я просто прикладываю рентгеновские снимки._

Щелкнув на приложение, Артур от удивления открыл рот. 

Под картиной была нарисована другая: Кулидж, собаки, играющие в покер. Подделка была выше всяких похвал, но по какой причине человек стал бы писать жестокую гениальность Бекона поверх этого заурядного недоразумения?

Внимание Артура привлекли шаги, губы коснулись его виска. Изображение все еще висело на экране, и Имс усмехнулся, пропуская волосы Артура сквозь пальцы.  
— Я — тайна внутри загадки, милый. Не пытайся раскрыть меня.

Артур бросил на него взгляд через плечо.  
— Нет, думаю, я понимаю тебя достаточно хорошо. Помимо всего прочего, у тебя просто _ужасный вкус._

— Учитывая, что мое последнее увлечение — ты, ты наговариваешь и на себя. 

— Увлечение? — Артур скривился, но после того как Имс принес ему кофе, приготовил сосиски и самый лучший в мире омлет, он смягчился до поцелуя. 

— Видишь, у нас не все так плохо, — сказал Имс, усаживаясь к Артуру на колени. Стул застонал под их весом. — Чем бы _это_ ни было.

— Ммм, — Артур откинул голову назад, и Имс зарылся лицом в его шею. — Как бы то ни было, я не твое увлечение. Назовешь меня так еще раз, и я покалечу тебя, пока ты спишь. 

Имс рассмеялся, посылая вибрацию туда, где соприкасались их тела.  
— И как же следует тебя называть?

Положив обе руки Имсу на грудь, Артур оттолкнул его и внимательно заглянул в глаза. Тот улыбался — мягко, расслабленно, безо всяких масок. Имс носил эти маски все реже, все чаще показывая истинного себя. Им было хорошо вместе, и хотя это было опасно, да, но еще это было здорово. Артур чувствовал, что хочет пройти этот путь с Имсом, посмотреть, куда он приведет.

Улыбнувшись, Артур ответил:  
— Можешь называть меня дорогушей.


End file.
